200th STEP WITH SEVENTEEN
by SCitra
Summary: Hanya cerita singkat ketika sang leader melihat kalender yang menunjukkan besok adalah hari ke-200 nya debut bersama SEVENTEEN. (Not Yaoi or BL. Just a little tribute for our lovable boys) Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jisoo, Junhui, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Jihoon, Minghao, Seokmin, Mingyu, Hansol, Seungkwan, Chan


**TITLE :**

 **200th STEP WITH SEVENTEEN**

 **CAST :**

 **SEVENTEEN (mostly Seungcheol)**

 **RATED :**

 **K+**

 **SUMMARY :**

 **Hanya cerita singkat ketika sang leader melihat kalender yang menunjukkan besok adalah hari ke-200 nya debut bersama SEVENTEEN**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Seungcheol merengangkan kedua tangannya, melemaskan otot-otot yang dari tadi kaku karena duduk di depan monitor selama hampir lima jam. Perasaannya sedang tidak enak. Ia harus menyelesaikan dua buah lagu dalam satu minggu. Dan sekarang ia tidak mendapat kemajuan apapun. Ini juga hampir tengah malam. Bisa-bisa ia menginap disini jika belum ada progres

Pria bermarga Choi itu menghela nafas berat. Dilihatnya layar monitornya yang hanya terisi dua bait intro. Hampir lima jam dan dia masih segini? Dikemanakan status Leader Seventeen? Seungcheol melirik jam dinding One Piece di meja studionya.

"Pukul 11?"

Tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Seungcheol bangun dan keluar dari studio pribadinya, tempat semua lirik rap lagu Seventeen berasal. Sebelum memutar kenop pintu pandangannya jatuh ke arah kalender yang tergantung tepat disamping pintu.

Sebuah lingkarang merah ditandai di tanggal besok atau bisa dibilang satu jam lagi

"11 Desember?" gumamnya

Seungcheol tidak jadi keluar dan melihat kalender tersebut, "Seingatku tidak ada yang ulang tahun hari ini"

Seungcheol memutuskan untuk membalik ke bulan sebelum Desember. Beberapa lingkaran merah tertanda di tanggal ulang tahun masing-masing member. Jihoon, Minghao. . .

Ia masih terus membalik-balik kalender sampai di bulan Mei. Bulan dimana mereka resmi debut sebagai SEVENTEEN.

"Tunggu dulu!" pekiknya

Ia menghitung hari-hari di kalender sampai ke tanggal hari ini. Tidak salah lagi! Besok adalah tepat 200 hari mereka debut. Seungcheol tidak mungkin salah. Mendadak ia teringat omelan Jihoon dua minggu yang lalu. Ia mengomel karena Dino seenaknya menandai kalender di ruang dance practice. Jihoon jadi tidak bisa menentukan deadline aransemennya lagunya karena ia selalu terpaku pada lingkaran merah di setiap bulan. Gara-gara itu, Dino bahkan sempat ngambek dan menolak makan sampai akhirnya kalender itu dipindah ke studio milik hiphop team.

Seungcheol menggantung kembali kalendernya dan duduk di kursi.

"200 hari ya?'

Rasanya seperti baru kemarin ia ditunjuk sebagai leader dari hiphop team sekaligus membawahi 12 namja berbakat yang telah dilatih dengan keras.

Seungcheol mendongakkan kepalanya, mengingat banyaknya memori yang tersimpan rapi di otaknya.

Mengingat kembali masa-masa mereka diperkenalkan satu persatu dengan total member yang masih 17 orang. Doyoon, Mingming, bahkan 'anak angkatnya' Samuel.

Tapi datangnya kenangan manis datang pula kenangan pahit. Saat ia sibuk menenangkan member yang menangis karena harus berpisah. Satu per satu orang harus gugur. Tak peduli seberapa erat persahabatan mereka. But life based on survival.

Tak terhitung berapa kali Seungcheol harus menahan air mata di depan semua member. Bahkan jika bisa biarkan semua kesedihan itu hanya ada pada Seungcheol. Sebagai hyung tertua dan leader, Ia merasakan semua apa yang dirasakan membernya. Air mata, kecewa, benci. Semuanya.

Ia masih ingat saat mereka sudah bertiga belas, dan belum debut. Bahkan orang tuanya sudah menyuruhnya untuk menyerah. Dua tahun ia menunggu. Dua tahun ia hanya melihat para sunbaenya. Dua tahun ia habiskan unutk menulis lagu tanpa tahu apakah lagu itu berhasil dibawakannya. Kadang rasa lelah datang. Rasa putus asa datang.

'ini sia-sia. Tak ada gunanya aku melakukan ini'

Pikiran-pikiran seperti itu selalu muncul di benak Seungcheol. Seorang pemuda yang bahkan belum mencapai kedewasaanya saat itu.

Di saat ia belum mencapai usia dimana keputusannya bisa dipertanggungjawabkan. Ia harus sudah bisa bertanggungjawab atas kedua belas anak buahnya. Bahkan Chan masih berumur 13 tahun saat itu. Ia masih harus masuk SMP.

Seketika senyum tipis terukis di wajahnya. Kejadian-kejadian itu terulang bagai roll film lama yang berputar di otaknya.

Selama dua tahun menunggu waktu itu. Mereka habiskan dengan mengasah skill. Vocal, Dance, Rap. Dan juga keterampilan entertain yang lain.

Ia bisa merasakan panggung demi panggung mereka jajaki bersama. Ketika bahkan suara musik terdengar sangat jelas hingga mereka tidak perlu headset. Tidak ada suara penonton yang menyambut penampilan mereka. Mereka juga hanya bisa membawakan lagu-lagu milik senior mereka seperti Sorry-Sorry, Mirotic, Paradise.

Saat itu Seungcheol berpikir,

'apakah kira-kira laguku akan kubawakan seperti aku membawakan lagu sunbaeku?'

Tekanan demi tekanan mereka dapatkan. Beberapa orang yang mencemooh, mengatakan apa yang mereka tunggu akan sia-sia.

Sampai akhirnya hari itu datang. Hari dimana tim produksi mendatangi mereka dan membuat reality show, "Seventeen Big Debut Project"

Ketika itu Seungcheol terlau gembira mengatakan kepada semua member untuk bersemangat karena impian mereka akan terwujud.

Tapi keyakinannya hilang saat CEO mereka menyuruh mereka menanggalkan cincin mereka. Cincin yang selama ini menjadi satu-satunya keyakinan yang dipegang semua member sebagai keluarga. Cincin yang selama ini menyatukan 13 kepala dalam satu nama.

Seungcheol sempat berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk membernya. Kata tak akan berarti jika tak ada perbuatan.

Maka ia bekerja lebih keras. Lebih ekstrem bahkan mungkin mencapai limitnya. Semua tidak berjalan seperti rencananya. Ia merasa gagal saat beberapa penampilannya hancur oleh kesalahannya sendiri. Mennghancurkan kesempurnaan team.

Soonyoung tidak pernah marah padanya jika ada kesalahan di panggung, Mungkin anak itu terlalu sungkan. Tapi Seungcheol akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk latihan hingga tengah malam untuk memperbaikinya. Tidak ada kesalahan kedua.

Masalah kembali datang saat Jihoon, sahabat yang paling lama bersama dengannya, bermasalah. Seungcheol kira, tanggung jawabnya sebagai leader sudah yang paling berat. Ia lupa bahwa Jihoon adalah orang yang menghasilkan seluruh lagu mereka. Jika dipikir kembali, sepertinya Jihoon lebih berhak menerima gelar Leader of All yang sekarang dipegangnya.

Seungcheol tidak bisa menahan air matanya, ia menangis di depan kamera saat menyaksikan Jihoon yang juga menangis karena tekanan.

Ia tidak pantas menjadi leader. . .

Ia tidak berhak menjadi leader. . .

"Bahkan aku merasa gagal sebagai leader ketika merasa Jihoon memiliki tanggung jawab yang lebih besar dariku" ucapnya di depan kamera bulan Mei lalu.

Ketika akhirnya mereka debut secara resmi. Dan membawakan lagu ciptaan mereka sendiri. Seungcheol tidak percaya. Kalau ini mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan dia. Kalau ini khayalan tolong jangan sadarkan dia. Ini bukan mimpi maupun khayalan. Ini nyata. Ia bersama hiphop team naik ke panggung membawakan lagu ciptaan mereka semua untuk pertama kalinya, 'Ah Yeah'

Seungcheol tertawa lirih, sekarang moment itu begitu menyenangkan sampai mengingatnya kembali pun masih terasa manis.

Tapi kehidupan yang keras baru saja dimulai. Mereka benar-benar telah terjun ke dunia K-pop yang keras. Glamour dan kemewahan yang ditunjukkan di depan fans berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan.

Mereka harus bekerja lebih keras daripada masa trainee untuk mendapatkan perhatian penonton. Datang dari agensi yang kecil dan hanya bermodalkan lagu yang mereka buat sendiri, mereka harus bisa menarik hati penonton.

Berbeda dari beberapa rookie lain yang sudah mendapat "nama" dari agensi besar masing-masing. Ataupun yang lain mendapat "back-up" dari sunbaenim satu agensi mereka. Seungcheol tidak menyalahkan fakta bahwa ia harus debut di bawah agensi kecil. Tapi kenyataan di lapangan memang begitu. Tak bisa dipungkiri. Karena K-pop adalah tempat dimana yang besar yang berkuasa. Yang sensasional yang terkenal. Yang berskandal yang tenar.

Mereka bekerja keras seakan tidak ada tulang lagi di tubuh mereka. Karena darah mereka juga dialiri musik. Otak mereka diisi oleh nada. Jiwa mereka tersusun dari impian.

Beberapa pujian akhirnya datang. Sanjungan yang tadinya tak pernah mereka rasakan. Kerja keras mereka terbayar. Walaupun hanya sedikit demi sedikit. Mini Fanmeeting terlaksana. Dan Mini Concert menunggu di depan mata.

Seungcheol menghela nafasnya. Ia melirik jam yang sekarang menunjukkan pukul 11.50. Tinggal sepuluh menit lagi menjelang hari ke dua ratus mereka sebagai satu nama resmi.

Seungcheol meraih handphonenya dan membuka chat room para member.

: Berkumpul sekarang di ruang dance. Ada yang ingin kukatakan

Tak berapa lama dapat ia lihat pesannya sudah dibaca oleh semua member.

Seungkwan : Ada apa hyung?

: Datang saja.

Seungcheol beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju ruang dance yang letaknya di lorong sebelah. Sesampainya disana dilihatnya Performance Team sudah berkumpul. Mungkin memang mereka sudah disini sejak tadi untuk membuat koreografi baru. Ia duduk di lantai dan menyuruh yang lain untuk duduk melingkar. Beberapa saat kemudian, Vocal team datang. Mereka segera mendudukkan diri melingkar mengikuti yang lain. Dan terakhir, Mingyu, Wonwoo, dan Vernon juga datang.

Lengkap sudah ketiga belas member Seventeen duduk melingkar di tengah ruang dance,

"Ada apa hyung? Ada masalah?" tanya si bocah Jeju, Seungkwan

"Iya. Kami sangat kaget saat hyung mengumpulkan kami disini" lanjut leader performance team.

Seungcheol tidak berkata apa-apa tapi meraih handphone memberikannya ke Soonyoung. Namja berjuluk 10:10 itu hanya memandang bingung.

"Teleponlah restoran manapun yang kalian suka. Pesan apa saja aku yang bayar"

Singkat tapi shock yang melanda bagai disambar petir. Sebenarnya tidak heran jika Seungcheol membayari semua membernya. Tapi aneh saja, jika tiba-tiba seperti ini. Terakhir kali Seungcheol mentraktir seperti ini adalah saat Seventeen melaksanakan goodbye stage Manse mereka.

"Hyung ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Chan.

Seungcheol hanya tersenyum, "Sudahlah, pesan saja"

Dan detik kemudian ruang dance ramai oleh teriakan para member yang menyebutkan makanan yang mereka inginkan. Hoshi memutuskan untuk menghubungi restaurant pizza langganan mereka.

"Hyung! Aku topping keju!"

"Hyung jangan pakai anchovy di punyaku!"

"Hoshi-ah. Punyaku jangan ada paprikanya!"

"Soonyoung-ah. Pepperoni! Pepperoni!"

Dan sampai seterusnya. Seungcheol hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan member-membernya. Ia masih memperhatikan semuanya ketika menyadari sebuah tangan halus yang menggenggam tangannya lembut.

"Kau tak mau pesan juga, Jeonghannie?" tanya Seungcheol lembut

Jeonghan mengeluarkan senyum malaikatnya,"Kau leader yang baik, Seungcheol-ah. Happy200th" ucap Jeonghan lembut.

Seungcheol tersenyum, ia bergabung dengan yang lain dan mulai mengkoordinir semuanya. Pernghargaan mungkin masih jauh. Impian mereka masih tak terlihat di ujung langit. Tapi selalu ada mereka sebagai keluarga yang akan menemani.

* * *

 **Biarkan kita berjalan sampai hari ke-300, 400, bahkan sampai selamanya**

 **Sebagai 13 impian dalam satu nama,**

 **SEVENTEEN**

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

.

 **HAPPY 200th STEP WITH SEVENTEEN! 200 hari kita lalui dengan. Aegyo gagal sang Leader. Senyum Angelic sang Cheonsa. The Gentleman of Seventeen Joshua, Kegantengan Badai punya Wen Junhui, Lagu-lagu keren ciptaan Uri Woozi, Dance unik buatan 10:10 Hoshi, Suara Bass punya namja emo Jeon Wonwoo, Si Penggemar kampung halaman Jeju, Boonon^^, Visual yang bikin berantakan bias list Kim Mingyu, DiCaprionya Seventeen Vernon, Highnotenya Dokyeom Potter, Cuteness from Handsome Pie The8, Dan uri Dino Jackson^^**

 **Ini sebenernya mau di upload kemarin, tapi gak sempet. Jadi baru bisa upload sekarang sorry ye, wkwkwkwkwkwk**

 **Review? *AegyogagalbarengSeungcheol***


End file.
